Affection
by Chocolate Bubbletea
Summary: Seorang namja tak dikenal tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumahnya. Keberadaan namja misterius itu membuat Sehun merasakan perasaan nyaman dan hangat yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. / "Apa itu afeksi?" / "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku merasa nyaman saat dekat denganmu." / Kaihun / BL / One-shoot / DLDR / RnR


**Affection**

**By : Chocolate Bbubbletea**

**Character ****© God, themself**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin (main)**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama and more**

**Pair : Kaihun**

**Warning : Boys Love, OOC, Typo, and more**

**oOo**

**What is affection? I don't understand why i feel comfortable around you.**

**oOo**

Hujan turun begitu lebat. Butiran-butiran air yang berjatuhan secara bergantian ataupun bersamaan itu membuat suasana terasa begitu menyeramkan bagi seorang namja manis dengan kulit seputih salju yang terlihat begitu pucat. Terlebih dengan setiap kilatan petir dan gemuruh guntur yang membuat namja manis itu semakin meringkuk di ranjang kecilnya. Dan jangan lupakan tiupan angin lebat yang membuat kaca jendelanya bergetar dan menimbulkan suara-suara gaduh membuat namja manis itu semakin mengeratkan selimut tebal yang melindungi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sehun –nama namja manis tersebut-, memang akhir-akhir selalu takut pada suatu hal yang disebut badai. Sebuah fenomena alam yang merebut kedua orang tuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Hal yang harus membuatnya terjebak dalam sebuah kediaman sederhana yang mereka tinggalkan dan membuatnya harus bekerja keras untuk menyokong kehidupannya yang masih sangat panjang.

Sejujurnya, kepergian kedua orang yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai orang tuanya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa depresi atau sedih atau apapun itu yang selalu diutarakan orang-orang yang bahkan tidak tahu keadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ada atau tidaknya mereka, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasakan perasaan tersebut. Toh, kalaupun mereka masih ada di dunia ini kedua orang tersebut jarang –bahkan- tidak pernah ada di rumah. Keduanya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua malam dan badai baru saja berhenti beberapa menit lalu. Akhirnya Sehun dapat menenangkan dirinya. Ia benar-benar merasa kelelahan dengan setiap rasa takut yang ia rasakan. Entah mengapa sebuah badai selalu membuatnya ketakutan padahal fenomena tersebut tidaklah pernah membuatnya terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan atau apapun itu. Sampai saat ini Sehun masih belum mengetahui penyebab pasti mengapa ia takut pada hal tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK

Apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang ada seseorang yang tengah mengetuk pintunya larut malam seperti ini? Tapi ketukan itu kembali terdengar oleh gendang telinganya.

Dengan perasaan takut sembari membawa tongkat baseball yang ia ambil dari lemari peralatan olahraganya, Sehun perlahan berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya. Ia mengintip dari balik celah kecil pintu kayunya. Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak dapat melihat siapa orang yang telah mengetuk pintunya tersebut.

Pikirannya mulai melayang pada kejadian-kejadian dalam film horror yang sering ia tonton bersama rekan kerjanya jika mereka sedang libur. Tapi buru-buru ia gelengkan kepalanya. Ia bukanlah Zitao yang akan langsung ketakutan jika hal-hal berbau mistis yang seperti ini terjadi padanya.

Karena rasa penasaran, Sehun membuka pintunya dan betapa terkejutnya ia karena tiba-tiba tubuh seorang namja menimpa dirinya. Membuatnya terjatuh kebelakang karena ia tidak sempat menahan keseimbangannya karena terlalu kaget.

Tubuh namja itu terlalu berat di atasnya. Sehun berusaha membangunkan namja yang tengah menindih tubuhnya tersebut. Mungkin saja namja itu tertidur di atasnya, namun perkiraan Sehun tersebut ternyata salah besar. Begitu telapak tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit namja tersebut hanya rasa dingin yang ia rasakan. Sehun berusaha keras membangunkan tubuh namja itu dari atas tubuhnya namun lagi-lagi ia harus dikejutkan dengan rasa lengket dan bau amis yang ia ketahui sebagai darah yang menyeruak melalui indra penciumannya.

Seluruh tubuh namja tersebut basah oleh air hujan. Dan bajunya terlihat kotor dengan bercak darah dan air yang bercampur menjadi satu. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun segera membopong namja itu ke kamarnya. Menidurkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang kecilnya hingga membuat seprai putihnya itu menjadi berwarna kemerahan akibat darah yang masih mengalir dari bahu namja tersebut.

Sehun segera berlari mengambil peralatan P3K di kamar mandinya, setelah mendapatkannya Sehun pun membuka jaket dan kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh namja misterius tersebut. Beruntung dulu ia pernah kuliah di jurusan kedokteran –walaupun pada akhirnya ia berhenti karena ia sudah tidak berminat untuk melanjutkannya dan karena uangnya yang tidak mencukupi untuk biaya kuliahnya. Tapi setidaknya ia masih ingat beberapa pelajaran tentang penangan pertama untuk menangani pendarahan.

Jelas sekali luka pada namja tersebut adalah sebuah luka tembak. Bukan hanya satu tapi dua sekaligus. Sehun mengambil obat bius dan obat penghilang rasa sakit dan menyuntikan kedua obat tersebut pada sang namja misterius. Setelah selesai dengan hal tersebut, Sehun pun mangambil pisau kecil untuk membeset kulit tan dari sang namja misterius. Jangan tanya mengapa ia memiliki setiap peralatan tersebut karena prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah untuk mengeluarkan dua peluru yang masih tertanam pada bahu sang namja misterius.

Setelah selesai dengan setiap prosedur operasi singkat –yang untung saja masih ia ingat- itu selesai, akhirnya Sehun dapat bernafas lega. Sehun pun berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil pakaian bersih dan kering yang bisa namja misterius itu pakai. Tidak mungkin kan jika namja itu harus terus memakai pakaian basah dan kotor tersebut. Bisa-bisa ia terkena flu atau bahkan infeksi.

Sebelum mengganti pakaian sang namja misterius, Sehun mengelap dahulu tubuh namja yang masih di penuhi oleh darah itu dengan handuk basah yang hangat. Ia membasuh tubuh namja itu perlahan, takut membuat namja tersebut kesakitan. Terlebih dengan banyaknya luka lebam yang ada pada sekujur tubuh namja tersebut. Sehun tidak memakaikannya pakaian atas, takut membuat luka di bahu sang namja misterius itu tertekan karena ternyata baju-baju bersihnya itu semuanya terlalu kecil untuk sang namja misterius. Ingatkan ia untuk segera mencuci pakaian-pakaian kotornya nanti.

Setelah selesai dengan acara mengurusi sang namja misterius, Sehun pun beranjak pergi ke ruang tengah. Sembari membawa selimut dan bantal seadanya, ia berniat untuk tidur di sofa saja. Tidak mungkin kan baginya untuk tidur di ranjangnya bersama dengan namja misterius yang masih terluka itu.

Sehun tidak dapat tidur di sofanya kecilnya tersebut. Pikirannya melayang pada sang namja misterius yang kini masih tertidur di kamarnya. Ia heran dengan dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia harus repot-repot mengurus namja misterius yang tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumahnya tersebut. Bisa saja kan ia adalah seorang buronan polisi atau mafia yang tengah di kejar-kejar. Terlebih dengan luka tembak, lebam, dan pakaiannya yang di dominasi oleh warna hitam itu.

Tapi entahlah, Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia malah menolong bahkan repot-repot mengurus luka namja berkulit tan eksotis itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku?"

.

.

.

Sehun harus terbangun dengan suara gaduh –sepertinya barang pecah- dari kamarnya. Segera saja namja manis itu berlari ke arah kamarnya dan mendapati sang namja misterius tengah meringkuk di lantai sembari memegangi bahunya yang terlihat kembali mengeluarkan darah. Pecahan kaca dari figura fotonya berserakan dimana-mana. Mungkin namja itu secara tak sengaja menyenggolnya saat akan melakukan sesuatu.

Sehun segera menghampiri namja tersebut dan membantunya naik kembali ke ranjangnya. Namja itu menatap tajam pada Sehun seolah ia tidak ingin Sehun menyentuh tubuhnya saat Sehun berusaha mengecek luka di bahunya yang sepertinya kembali terbuka.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin mengecek lukamu. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun selain itu." Entah mengapa Sehun mengatakan hal tersebut begitu mendapati sang namja misterius itu terlihat seperti ingin mencekiknya begitu Sehun berusaha memegang bahu namja tersebut.

Melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat begitu tenang dan meyakinkan tersebut akhirnya namja misterius itu melepaskan tangannya dari leher jenjang Sehun. Ia membiarkan Sehun mengecek luka di bahunya.

Namja itu meringis kesakitan begitu tanpa sengaja Sehun menekan keras lukanya tersebut. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita buka dahulu perbanmu dan aku akan melihat apa jahitan di bahumu itu terlepas atau tidak." Ucap Sehun dan namja itu mengangguk pelan.

Sehun melepas perban yang membalut bahu namja tersebut dengan hati-hati. Dan benar saja perkiraannya, beberapa jahitannya terlepas dan itu berarti ia harus kembali menjahitnya. Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang dan menatap tajam namja yang membuatnya harus bekerja dua kali itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kau jadi membuat jahitannya kembali terlepas kan?" Sehun pun berjalan dengan kesal ke arah kamar mandinya dan mengambil kotak P3K nya. "Apa kau ingin dibius terlebih dahulu atau tidak?" tawar Sehun dengan nada kesal yang masih kentara dalam ucapannya tersebut.

Namja itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah." ujarnya pelan sekali, namun Sehun masih dapat mendengarnya karena hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan ini.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku hanya akan memberimu obat penghilang rasa sakit, dan setelah itu aku akan kembali menjahit lukamu." Ujar Sehun lalu mengambil obat penghilang rasa sakitnya dan menyuntikan obat itu pada bahu sang namja misterius.

Sehun melakukan penjahitan tersebut dengan teliti dan cepat karena beruntung hanya dua jahitan yang terlepas. Setelah selesai membalut kembali luka sang namja misterius dengan perban, Sehun menatap sang namja misterius dengan tatapan menyelidiknya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Namja tersebut terdiam sebentar. Ia terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya yang tebal dengan gugup. "Aku tidak tahu."

Apa maksudnya ini? Jadi namja di hadapannya ini bahkan tidak tahu siapa dirinya dan sekarang ia berada di sini, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingungnya ditambah dengan banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang atletis.

"Jangan bercanda! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Siapa namamu? Dari mana kau berasal? Dan kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini?" tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi. Ia tidak mungkin begitu saja mempercayai ucapan ambigu sang namja misterius itu begitu saja.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingat. Satu-satunya yang aku ingat adalah namaku Jongin." Tutur sang namja yang mengaku beranama Jongin tersebut.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menyelidiknya. Ia pernah belajar psikologi sebelumnya jadi ia bisa mengetahui seseorang berbohong atau tidak dari tatapan matanya. Dan tatapan namja misterius itu sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kebohongan. Hanya tatapan bingun dan kosong yang ia lihat dari dua obsidian itu.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Baiklah, sekarang ia harus bagaiamana? Ia mendapati seorang namja misterius terjebak di rumahnya dengan penuh luka di tubuhnya. Sehun sebenarnya bisa saja memanggil polisi jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi namja yang tidak jelas identitasnya mengingat keadaan Jongin saat pertama kali Sehun menemukannya –atau ia yang menemui Sehun- itu, tidak mungkin Sehun menghubungi polisi. Ia tidak ingin jika harus repot-repot di introgasi oleh aparat pemerintahan itu.

"Aku akan membuat sarapan dulu. Kau diam disini!" titah Sehun dan sang namja misterius itu kembali mengangguk menurut.

Sehun berjalan ke dapurnya untuk membuat sarapan bagi mereka berdua. Ia berniat membuat pancake karena memang hanya itu yang bisa ia buat. Itu pun ia bisa membuatnya karena sudah lebih dari dua tahun ia bekerja di sebuah toko kue, jadi ia bisa belajar sedikit tentang membuat kue. Dan hanya pancake lah yang sejauh ini dapat ia buat dengan benar –walaupun bentuknya selalu aneh.

Setelah selesai membuat sarapannya, Sehun segera beranjak ke kamarnya. Dan begitu masuk ke dalam Sehun harus diherankan dengan keadaan kamarnya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat rapi. Pecahan kaca yang berserakan di sekitar kasurnya itu juga sudah hilang entah kemana.

Apa mungkin namja itu yang membereskannya?

Namun sang namja berkulit tan eksotis itu masih berada di tempatnya dengan posisi berbaring. Sama seperti saat Sehun meninggalkannya tadi.

"Apa kau yang membereskan kamarku?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Ia meletakan piring pancake untuk Jongin di meja nakas dekat ranjangnya dan menatap namja itu penuh tanya.

Jongin berusaha mendudukan posisinya yang masih terbaring itu dengan susah payah begitu ia menyadari Sehun telah berada di sampingnya. Sehun yang melihat Jongin kesulitan untuk duduk itu segera membantu Jongin untuk duduk.

"Bagitulah." Ujar Jongin singkat begitu ia telah mendudukan tubuhnya. Ia menatap ke arah piring pancake yang Sehun letakan di meja nakas dengan tatapan lapar. "Um... apa itu untukku?" tanya namja itu pada akhirnya.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Makanlah!"

Jongin pun segera mengambil piring tersebut dan memakan pancake buatan Sehun dengan lahap. Seolah ia belum makan selama berhari-hari. Jujur saja, jika yang tengah makan itu adalah rekan kerjanya Chanyeol mungkin Sehun akan merasa jijik melihatnya. Namun begitu melihat namja misterius ini ia sama sekali tidak merasakannya, justru ia merasa senang karena ia merasa bahwa –mungkin- makanannya ini sangat lezat sampai-sampai ia memakannya dengan sangat lahap seperti itu.

Sehun mengambil kursi di meja belajarnya dan medudukan dirinya di samping ranjangnya. Ia menatap Jongin yang baru saja menghabiskan sarapannya itu. Sehun masih bingung mengapa ia bisa dengan mudahnya bersikap baik pada namja di hadapannya ini. Ia bukan tipe orang yang akan merawat seseorang dan memberinya makan seperti ini. Ia selalu lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan dan tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang tidak jelas identitasnya seperti Jongin. Tapi entahlah, namja ini membuatnya melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan itu.

Jongin yang merasa tidak nyaman diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Sehun pun angkat bicara. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sudah sarapan? Wajahmu pucat." Jongin –entah disengaja atau tidak- ia menuntun kepala Sehun ke arahnya dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sehun. "Tidak panas." Ucapnya polos tanpa menyadari bahwa namja manis yang telah ia perlakukan seperti itu menatapnya dengan terkejut.

Sehun tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang lain sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain melakukannya. Tapi mengapa ia membiarkan namja misterius ini melakukannya dan tidak melarang atau menolaknya. Ia tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Hari ini kembali hujan lebat. Beruntung Sehun telah sampai di kediaman sederhanya begitu hujan tersebut mulai lebat. Badai harus kembali terjadi padahal waktu sudah menjelang musim panas. Entahlah kondisi bumi saat ini benar-benar kacau, tidak dapat diprediksi. Sama seperti kelakukan Jongin.

Ya. Entah mengapa Sehun masih membiarkan namja yang bahkan hanya mengetahui namanya itu tinggal di rumahnya. Sudah seminggu berlalu dan bahkan tak terlintas sedikitpun di dalam pikiran Sehun untuk mengusir namja tersebut dari rumahnya. Atau setidaknya menghubungi polisi mengenai keberadaannya –walaupun pada akhirnya jika ia melakukan itu, ia harus direpotkan dengan segala introgasi yang akan polisi-polisi itu lakukan.

Entah mengapa Sehun merasa nyaman dekat dengan namja tan itu. Ia merasakan perasaan hangat dan tenang saat ia pulang ke rumah dan mendapati namja misterius itu tengah terduduk di sofa, menonton acara kartun pororo layaknya anak kecil. Sehun merasakan perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya saat namja tan itu menyambutnya dengan hangat saat ia pulang dari tempat kerjanya.

"Sehun! Selamat datang ke rumah." Sapa Jongin begitu ia menyadari keberadaan Sehun. Namja tan itu segera berlari ke arah Sehun dan memeluk namja manis itu erat. Satu hal yang entah mengapa sudah menjadi kebiasaan baru bagi Sehun.

"Aku pulang." Jawab Sehun. Ia pun memeluk tubuh hangat Jongin. Luka Jongin sudah sepenuhnya sembuh kemarin –yang sebenarnya cukup mengejutkan Sehun karena itu terlalu cepat bagi orang biasa. Sekarang Sehun dapat memeluk Jongin lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba saja keadaan hujan di luar semakin membesar. Kilatan-kilatan petir semakin menjadi dan gemuruh guntur yang mengikutinya semakin besar. Angin pun semakin bertiup kencang dan kembali membuat kaca di rumah Sehun berguncang.

Tanpa sadar Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar akibat rasa takut yang menghampirinya. Jongin yang menyadari perubahan pada sikap Sehun itu pun mulai menuntun namja manis itu ke kamarnya.

Beberapa hari lalu Jongin mengetahui ketakutan Sehun pada badai. Ia melihat Sehun meringkuk di ranjangnya dengan selimut tebal yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Dibalik tebalnya selimut itu Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau tubuh Sehun tengah bergetar hebat dan namja tan itu pun memutuskan untuk memeluknya dari balik selimut yang menyelimuti sang namja manis.

Sama halnya dengan hari ini. Begitu Jongin berhasil menuntun Sehun menuju kamarnya, namja manis itu kembali meringkuk di ranjangnya. Namun sekarang Jongin tidak membiarkan namja manis itu meringkuk sendirian. Kali ini ia membiarkan Sehun menjadikan dirinya sebagai sandarannya. Ia membiarkan Sehun memeluknya erat.

Sehun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan sangat erat seperti ini. Seolah tubuh tegap Jongin adalah satu-satu penyokong hidupnya saat ini. Satu-satunya kekuatan baginya saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan rasa malu dan gengsi yang selalu ia tunjukan pada teman-temannya. Ia hanya memeluk tubuh hangat Jongin. Dan tanpa sadar perlahan, rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

Dan Sehun pun tertidur dalam dekapan sang namja misterius yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan nyaman untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang tak sempat Jongin tutup gorden. Sehun masih merasakan tubuhnya didekap erat oleh tangan kuat Jongin. Ia masih merasakan perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang Jogin berikan dalam pelukannya.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah tenang Jongin yang masih tertidur sembari memeluknya erat. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah –yang harus Sehun akui- tampan milik Jongin. Memperhatikan kedua mata Jongin yang masih tertutup oleh kelopak mata yang memiliki bulu mata yang lentik dan indah. Memperhatikan hidungnya yang mancung dan terpahat sempurna di mata Sehun. Memperhatikan bibir tebal dan sexy milik Jongin. Memperhatikan bentuk dagunya yang terlihat tegas itu.

Perlahan jemari lentik Sehun membelai lembut surai gelap Jongin. Menyingkirkan sedikit helainya yang menutupi kedua matanya yang masih terpejam. Jemari lentiknya perlahan turun dari dahinya menuju ke hidung mancungnya, berpindah ke pipinya dan mengelusnya lembut.

Kedua kelopak mata Jongin bergerak tak nyaman. Namja tan itu perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Kedua bola obsidiannya mentap hazel milik Sehun yang juga menatapnya dalam. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya, menelungkupnya dalam sebuah sentuhan lembut yang hangat. Tangan Jongin pun bergerak yang tadinya memeluk pinggang Sehun menjadi menelungkup tangan Sehun. Jongin menutup kedua matanya, mencoba menyelami rasa hangat yang tersalurkan lewat tangan Sehun.

Sehun masih menatap Jongin yang kini mulai kembali menutup kedua obsidiannya itu. Ia juga menikmati rasa hangat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya dari sentuhan tangan besar Jongin. Kedua obsidian itu kembali terbuka. Kali bukan hanya untuk memperhatikan hazel milik Sehun saja. Namja tan perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sehun.

Sehun tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menolaknya saat bibir tebal itu telah menempel di bibir tipisnya, memberinya rasa manis yang terasa begitu asing bagi Sehun. Sehun justru menutup kedua hazelnya, menikmati sentuhan lembut Jongin. Mengikuti permainan indah yang di mainkan bibir Jongin di atas bibirnya.

Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa ia membiarkan namja tan itu membuatnya berada dalam posisi yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Ia tidak mengerti hanya bisa pasrah saat ia membiarkan lidah lihai Jongin memasuki mulutnya, bermain-main dengan lidahnya yang hanya bisa pasrah dimainkan oleh lidah dominan Jongin. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia membiarkan bibir Jongin itu berpindah dari bibirnya yang sudah memerah akibat gigitan dan kuluman Jongin turun ke leher jenjangnya. Menciumi dan menjilati setiap centinya dan memberinya jejak kecupan yang akan memerah saat bibir tebal itu mulai menghisap dan menggigit leher jenjangnya. Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa ia membiarkan tangan-tangan nakal Jongin bermain-main dengan kaus putihnya, memasukinya dan membelai lembut perut juga pingganggnya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa ia membiarkan Jongin melakukan itu semua terhadapnya.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sehun bergetar, membuat Jongin menghentikan ciumannya yang sudah mencapai perpotongan leher Sehun. Dengan perasaan kesal Sehun mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja nakas itu dengan kasar. Nama 'Park Chanyeol' terpampang di layarnya.

"Yeoboseo." Ujar Sehun dingin. Ia telah sepenuhnya duduk dan Jongin sudah mulai beranjak keluar kamar untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi mereka berdua.

"Sehuna! Hari ini bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke bioskop? Kita menonton film horror yang waktu itu aku ceritakan. Bagaimana? Aku yang traktir deh." Ujar suara berat di sebrang sana dengan riangnya.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah punya acara." Dan setelah itu ia menutup panggilannya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol. Entahlah ia merasa kesal karena telah diganggu oleh namja tinggi rekan kerjanya itu.

Sehun menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian yang tadi sempat dilakukan olehnya dengan Jongin. Sehun memegang dadanya yang terasa berdetak kencang sekali.

Sehun menatap ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Benda bulat itu menunjukan pukul sebelas siang. Sepulas itu kah ia tertidur dalam dekapan Jongin?

Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang dan memutuskan untuk mandi saja dahulu. Saat masuk ke kamar mandi Sehun memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia menatap bekas kemerahan di leher putihnya. Menyentuhnya dengan perlahan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku?"

.

.

.

"Sehun! Aku sudah mempersiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Maaf aku hanya bisa membuat roti panggang saja." Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makannya.

Sehun menatap roti panggang dengan selai coklat kesukaannya yang telah tersaji dengan segelas susu di sampingnya. Ia menatap Jongin sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum simpul pada sang namja tan yang terlihat gugup dengan reaksi yang akan Sehun berikan padanya nanti.

"Tidak masalah bagiku. Setidaknya aku masih bisa sarapan." Ujar Sehun lembut dan ia pun mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin.

Mereka makan dengan tenang seperti bisanya. Seolah tak ada kejadian ganjal yang tadi sempat mereka lakukan. Seolah pikiran mereka sudah saling mengerti bahwa tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan dari hal yang tadi mereka lakukan tanpa sadar itu.

"Apa kau ingin menonton film denganku hari ini Jongin?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba saat mereka tengah mencuci piring bekas sarapan mereka. Jongin menatap Sehun senang, senyum lebar mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"Tentu! Aku ingin sekali menonton film-film horrormu itu."

Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk mengadakan movie marathon. Sebelumnya mereka berdua membuat popcorn terlebih dahulu untuk teman mereka saat menonton nanti. Jongin terlihat begitu senang saat memilih film-film horror yang dimiliki Sehun. Setelah berdebat singkat dengan sang namja manis akhirnya pilihan pertama mereka jatuh pada film World War Z.

Sepanjang film berjalan kedua mata Jongin tidak terlepas dari layar televisi. Ia terlihat senang saat melihat sekumpulan zombie yang berlari mengejar sang tokoh utama. Sehun sendiri hanya memperhatikan wajah Jongin ketika film itu berjalan. Memikirkan setiap perasaan nyaman aneh yang ia rasakan saat ia bersama dengan namja tan ini.

Sehun pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba memfokuskan matanya pada layar televisi seperti Jongin. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. Menikmati perasaanya nyaman itu saat tangan Jongin mulai mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Sehun! Apa tadi kau lihat adegan terakhir itu? Benar-benar keren!" ujar Jongin semangat begitu layar televisi sudah menunjukan tulisan-tulisan pertanda bahwa film itu sudah sepenuhnya berakhir.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah Jongin. "Tentu."

Jongin yang asalnya terlihat sangat bersemangat itu menjadi terdiam saat ia melihat ke dalam mata hazel Sehun. Perlahan ia menggerakan kedua tangannya dan menelungkup kedua pipi Sehun dalam tangannya. Sama seperti saat di kamar tadi, Jongin perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sehun. Sehun hanya terdiam dan mulai menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Mendalami rasa manis janggal yang ia rasakan begitu bibir tebal Jongin menempel di bibir tipisnya.

Tubuhnya kembali membalas setiap perlakuan lembut Jongin. Sehun perlahan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin begitu namja tan itu mulai memperdalam ciumannya. Sehun meremas pelan surai gelap Jongin untuk memperdalam rasa manis yang entah mengapa begitu memabukan ini.

Setelah merasa puas dengan bibir Sehun yang sudah memerah akibat gigitan yang diberikan Jongin, perlahan bibir tebal itu turun kembali ke leher jenjang Sehun. Mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit kembali kulit putih itu. Memberikan bekas kemerahan baru disana. Kecupannya itu terus turun hingga ke bagian_ collar bone _Sehun. Jongin kembali menggigit pelan bagian sensitif Sehun tersebut, membuat sang namja manis yang entah sejak kapan berada di bawahnya itu mengerang pelan.

Tangan-tangan nakal Jongin pun perlahan menyingkap kaus hitam yang dikenakan Sehun. Ia memainkan tangan-tangan lihainya itu di permukaan kulit halus Sehun. Bermain-main di perut rata Sehun dan perlahan naik ke dadanya. Ia mengusap pelan nipple Sehun yang mulai menegang akibat sentuhan lihai Jongin.

Bibir Jongin pun turun dari _collar bone_ Sehun ke bagian dadanya begitu kaus hitam Sehun telah sepenuhnya berhasil ia lepas. Mengecupi dan menggigiti setiap jengkal kulit putih Sehun saat perjalanannya menuju ke dadanya. Sehun sendiri hanya melenguh pasrah saat bibir tebal itu mulai bermain dengan nipple kanannya. Menikmati perasaan aneh yang perutnya rasakan saat rasa nikmat yang diberikan bibir dan tangan lihai Jongin.

Setelah puas dengan nipplenya, perlahan bibir Jongin kembali turun ke perutnya dan kembali ia menorehkan kiss marknya saat perjalannya menuju ke perut rata Sehun. Tangan lihainya pun perlahan turun dan mengusap bagian bawah Sehun yang sudah mulai menegang di balik celananya. Mengusap bagian privat Sehun tersebut yang kini sudah mulai basah dengan pelan dan sangat lembut..

"J-jong... engh.. aah.." Sehun semakin mengerang hebat saat bibir Jongin yang sudah turun dari perutnya menuju ke bagian bawah Sehun dan mulai mengecup bagian itu dengan lembut. "Jongin... engh.. kumohon.." Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa ia memohon seperti ini pada Jongin. Ia hanya mengikuti insting liarnya akibat sentuhan memabukan Jongin.

Tangan-tangan Jongin pun mulai membuka resleting celana jeans Sehun. Menurunkannya beserta celana dalam Calvin Clein nya itu hingga ke batas lutunya. Bibir tebal Jongin mengecup bagian private Sehun yang sudah mengeluarkan cairannya itu. Ia menjilatinya dan mulai memasukan milik Sehun ke dalam gua hangat mulutnya tersebut. Memberikan perasaan nikmat luar biasa pada Sehun yang membuatnya mengerang hebat.

Jongin memasuk keluarkan mulutnya, dan kembali membuat Sehun mengerang tidak karuan dibawahnya. Namja manis itu meremas surai gelap Jongin pertanda bahwa ia begitu menikmati perlakuan yang Jongin lakukan terhadapnya.

"Jo-jongin... eunghh... Aaaah..." hanya itu yang sanggup Sehun katakan saat Jongin terus memberinya sebuah rasa nikmat yang membuatnya seperti melayang.

Semua ini terasa begitu nikmat bagi Sehun. Hal yang Jongin lakukan terhadapnya itu benar-benar luar biasa. Bagaimana lihainya mulut Jongin memasuk keluarkan miliknya tersebut terus-menerus hingga akhirnya ia merasakan tidak tahan lagi untuk mengeluarkan cairan hasratnya. Cairan tersebut memenuhi mulut Jongin dan namja tan tersebut bukannya memuntahkan cairan putih tersebut, melainkan menelannya. Membuat wajah Sehun yang sudah sangat memerah itu mejadi lebih merah lagi –jika itu memang bisa. Namja tan itu menjilat sisa cairan putih yang sempat keluar dari mulutnya itu.

Sehun sudah benar-benar kesulitan bernafas saat ia mengeluarkan cairannya tersebut. Ia merasakan kepalanya mulai pening. Jongin yang melihatnya tersenyum lembut pada Sehun. Ia membelai lembut surai kecoklatan Sehun yang sudah basah akibat peluh yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya itu. Kemudian ia mengecup lama dahi Sehun.

Dan Sehun pun mulai tertidur akibat rasa lelah dan perasaan nyaman yang ia rasakan saat Jongin mengecupnya lembut.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya akibat suara dering ponselnya yang masih tersimpan di meja nakas. Sebenarnya ia sedikit heran mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba ada di kamarnya. Namun ia ingat mungkin Jongin lah yang membawanya kemari setelah melakukan kegiatan tak lazim mereka tadi. Dan mugkin Jongin juga yang menggantikan pakaiannya karena sekarang ia sudah berganti pakaian menjadi memakai piyama.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya tersebut dan kembali melihat nama 'Park Chanyeol' tertera disana, beserta puluhan pesan yang dikirim oleh 'Park Chanyeol' dan 'Huang Zitao'. Tidak ingin terganggu dengan oleh suara berisik yang akan ia dapatkan saat mengangkat panggilan Chanyeol akhirnya Sehun pun menutupnya dan mengirim pesan pada namja jangkung itu untuk tidak mengganggunya. Tak lupa ia juga mengirim pesan yang isinya sama pada Zitao. Ia tidak ingin terus di terror dengan pesan-pesan tak penting kedua namja tersebut.

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka, menunjukan tubuh tegap Jongin yang surainya masih terlihat basah. Mungkin ia baru selesai mandi.

"Ah! Kau sudah bangun. Ingin makan malam? Aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Yaaa... walau hanya ramyun." Ujarnya dengan menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

Sehun hanya menatap namja tan yang masih tediam di dekat pintu kamarnya itu tanpa berniat untuk mendekati Sehun. "Jongin." panggilnya pelan.

"Ya." Jawab Jongin.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Ia ingin menanyakan pada Jongin mengapa namja tan itu melakukan semua hal itu padanya. Mengapa namja tan itu begitu baik padanya. Mengapa namja tan itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut seolah sentuhan kecil saja akan membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Ia ingin menanyakan semua itu namun entah mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu saat kedua obsidian itu menatap hazelnya. "Bukan apa-apa, lupakan." Dan hanya itulah yang sanggup Sehun katakan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di ruang makan kalau kau masih ingin makan malam." Jongin pun keluar dari kamarnya. Meniggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam dengan banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya namun tak sanggup ia ungkapkan pada Jongin.

.

.

.

Tanpa Sehun sadari sudah dua minggu lamanya namja tan itu menetap di rumahnya. Masih belum ada kejelasan tentang identitas namja tan itu. Dan sampai saat ini Sehun sama sekali tidak mengizinkan namja tan itu untuk pergi keluar rumah. Seolah ia tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui keberadaan Jongin. Ia pun tidak mengerti darimana kah asal perasaan protective nya terhadap Jongin.

"Selamat datang." Ucap Jongin seperti biasa begitu Sehun masuk ke rumahnya. Ia pun memeluk tubuh Sehun erat.

"Aku pulang." jawab Sehun dengan lemas. Hari ini begitu melelahkan bagi Sehun, terlebih dengan banyaknya pelanggan yang datang ke tempat kerjanya. Lebih dari biasanya.

Jongin menatap khawatir pada Sehun. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin. Sehun kembali tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan khawatir Jongin yang selalu ia lontarkan saat namja tan itu menyadari perbedaan yang ada pada diri Sehun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sehun pun tersenyum meyakinkan Jongin.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu sementara aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu." Ujar Jongin. Baru saja namja tan itu akan berjalan menuju ke dapur namun tangan Sehun menahannya. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan penuh tanya.

"Maukah kau menemaniku?" entah ada gerangan apa sehingga Sehun meminta sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu. Entahlah, Sehun hanya ingin terus bersama namja tan di hadapannya itu hari ini. Bahkan ia juga ingin agar namja tan itu menemaninya mandi.

Sama seperti permintaan-permintaan Sehun lainnya, Jongin selalu menurutinya dengan senang hati. Sehun bahkan sempat terfikir apakah jika nanti ia meminta Jongin untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri apa namja itu akan melakukannya. Namun ia segera menghilangkan pemikiran bodoh itu. Ia masih ingin bersama dengan namja tan itu dan mendapat perlakuan lembut sang namja tan.

Sehun membuka bajunya begitu mereka sampai di kamar mandi. Ia menatap Jongin yang hanya diam di tempatnya tanpa ada niatan untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun. "Kenapa kau tidak membuka bajumu?" tanya Sehun langsung to the point.

Jongin terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang terkesan sangat blak-blakan tersebut. "Maksudmu aku ikut mandi denganmu?" tanya Jongin dengan tampang konyolnya –menurut Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk dan Jongin pun menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah baiklah. Kupikir kau hanya memintaku menemanimu saja."

Jongin pun ikut membuka bajunya. Memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya dengan six pack tidak sempurnya yang tercetak di perut tan eksotisnya. Namun walaupun begitu tubuh Jongin masih terlihat sangat sexy walaupun sudah berkali-kali Sehun melihatnya.

Mereka mandi bersama selayaknya anak kecil. Saling membasuh satu sama lain. Menggosok punggung masing-masing dengan senang. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka merendam tubuh mereka di bath tub dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang terlihat memainkan busa bath tub. Ia mulai memikirkan setiap perlakuan lembut Jongin atas dirinya. Ia memikirkan setiap perhatian yang Jongin curahkan padanya. Setiap hal yang membuat Sehun merasa nyaman dekat dengan namja yang masih misterius ini.

Sehun selalu bertanya dalam hatinya mengapa namja tan ini begitu perhatian padanya. Memperlakukan dirinya seperti sebuah permata paling berharga di dunia ini. Perlakuan yang tak pernah dilakukan kedua orang tua Sehun padanya.

Kedua orang yang meyebut diri mereka sebagai orang tuanya itu tak pernah memperlakukannya lembut layaknya Jongin. Bagi mereka ia hanyalah seorang yang terpaksa mereka miliki. Lagipula siapa yang menginginkan seorang anak dari orang yang tidak pernah kau cintai sebelumnya. Mereka berdua hanyalah dua orang yang dipertemukan oleh ikatan yang disebut perjodohan. Dan dirinya hanyalah sebuah hasil yang harus ditunjukan pada kedua orang tua mereka bahwa mereka saling mencintai padahal jauh dalam diri mereka mereka begitu membenci satu sama lain.

Karena itulah selama hidupnya bersama mereka, sebagaimanapun baiknya kelakuannya. Seberapa bagusnya nilai yang ia dapat di sekolah. Seberapa inginnya ia mendapat perhatian mereka. Kedua orang itu tidak pernah sekalipun meliriknya.

Karena itulah disaat ia bertemu dengan Jongin dan namja tersebut memperlakukannya seperti apa yang selalu ia inginkan ketika dulu, membuatnya bingung sekarang ini. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa namja asing ini begitu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap lembut Jongin padannya. Dan ia tidak tahu cara untuk membalas setiap perlakuan baik Jongin itu.

"Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa?" lihatlah bahkan sekarang namja tan itu mulai bersikap khawatir lagi atas dirinya. Ia memegang pipi Sehun lembut, meyalurkan rasa hangat dan nyaman pada namja manis yang selalu ia perlakukan dengan baik itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Dan selalu hanya itu yang Sehun katakan begitu Jongin mulai menghkawatirkannya.

.

.

.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Jongin? Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" akhirnya setelah tiga minggu Jongin menetap di rumahnya dan menjadi salah satu bagian penting dalam diri Sehun yang bahkan tidak ia sangka-sangka sebelumnya, akhirnya Sehun berhasil mengutarakan rasa penasarannya.

Malam itu, saat badai –entah mengapa terjadi lagi- telah berhenti Sehun memberanikan dirinya mengungkapkan setiap rasa penasaran akan namja tan yang ia tatap dengan dalam itu. Meminta kejelasan akan setiap perasaan aneh saat ia bersama sang namja tan.

"Aku tidak tahu, sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa mengingat apapun selain namaku." Tutur Jongin. Ia menatap kedua hazel Sehun dengan tatapannya yang entah mengapa selalu membuat jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. "Tapi aku yakin jauh di dalam sudut memoriku, kau adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Walaupun aku masih belum bisa mengingatnya, aku yakin. Karena itulah aku akan terus menjagamu dan memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Sebut ia cengeng atau apapun itu, karena saat ini entah mengapa air matanya tiba-tiba saja mengalir menelusuri pipi putihnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pernyataan Jongin yang notabene nya adalah orang asing bagi Sehun dapat membuatnya merasakan perasaan senang. Perasaan yang tak pernah Sehun rasakan sebelumnya.

Sehun merasakan ibu jari Jongin mengusap pelan air mata yang tidak hentinya mengalir dari mata Sehun. Sehun dapat melihat ekspresi sakit yang ditunjukan Jongin, seolah ia yang membuat Sehun menangis kesakitan padahal justru sebaliknya. Sehun pun memeluk tubuh tegap Jongin. Menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Jongin. Merasakan perasaan nyaman setiap kali ia mencium aroma khas yang selalu menguar dari tubuh namja tan itu.

Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun. Seperti biasa ia memperlakukan Sehun dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun yang masih memeluknya perlahan agar sang namja manis itu tertidur di ranjangnya. Perlahan Jongin melepaskan tangan Sehun dari tubuhnya agar sang namja manis itu melepaskan pelukannya, karena ia tahu saat ini Sehun pasti sudah sangat kelelahan. Terlebih dengan perasaan takut Sehun yang baru saja hilang. Ia membutuhkan tidurnya saat ini.

Baru saja Jongin akan beranjak dari ranjang Sehun, bermaksud untuk tidur di sofa seperti apa yang selalu ia lakukan namun tangan namja manis itu menghentikan Jongin. Sehun menatap Jongin dalam, tidak ingin agar namja tan itu pergi dari sisinya. Jongin tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia mengusap pelan surai coklat Sehun, memberikan rasa nyaman dan tenang pada namja manis itu.

Entah apa yang tengah merasuki Sehun saat itu, tiba-tiba saja ia menarik tubuh Jongin hingga namja tan terjatuh tepat di atasnya. Jongin benar-benar kaget dengan sikap Sehun yang terkesan sangat tiba-tiba dan tidak biasa itu. Namja tan itu semakin terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sehun menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Sehun pun tidak mengerti mengapa ia tiba-tiba saja mencium Jongin dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, selalu Jongin lah yang pertama melakukannya. Selalu Jongin pertama kali menciumnya.

Ia semakin tidak mengerti mengapa ia juga perlahan membuka mulutnya tanpa menunggu Jongin memberinya isyarat. Dan ia semakin tidak mengerti mengapa ia perlahan membuka kancing kemeja putih Jongin. Membiarkan tubuh atletis itu terekspos di hadapannya.

"Sehun?" ucap Jongin khawatir karena tidak biasanya namja manis itu bersikap seperti ini begitu mereka melepaskan ciuman yang terkesan dipaksakan itu.

Sehun merasakan air matanya kembali meleleh. Ia mengusapnya dengan kasar. "Kenapa?... hiks... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" tanya Sehun entah pada siapa. Ia hanya bingung saat ini.

Jongin pun melepasakan tangan Sehun yang masih mengusap matanya dengan kasar dengan perlahan. Kedua obsidian itu menatap hazel Sehun yang masih mengeluarkan cairan beningnya. "Sehun..."

Mengapa? mengapa Jongin selalu bersikap baik padanya. Selalu memperlakukannya lembut. Selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Selalu memberikannya seluruh afeksi yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari orang-orang yang menyebut diri mereka keluarganya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Jongin." Ucap Sehun dengan susah payah. "Apa itu afeksi? Aku tidak tahu..."

Ya. Sehun tidak pernah tahu apa itu afeksi. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar mendapatkannya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa disaat ia telah mendapatkannya. Jongin kembali mengusap lembut pipi Sehun yang basah karena air matanya. "Aku tidak tidak mengerti kenapa aku merasa nyaman di dekatmu.."

Sehun tidak pernah mengerti mengapa ia merasa nyaman di dekat namja tan itu. Apakah perasaan ini yang selalu orang-orang rasakan saat mereka mendapatkan afeksi yang selalu menjadi mimpi bagi Sehun?

Jongin pun mengecup mata kanan Sehun dengan lembut. "Kau tidak perlu tahu." Lalu Jongin pun mengecup mata kirinya. "Kau tidak perlu mengerti." Jongin mengecup hidung mancung Sehun lembut. "Kau hanya perlu menerimanya saja." Jongin pun mengecup bibir Sehun singkat dan lembut. "Dan kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang hatimu inginkan tanpa harus mengerti apa itu."

Perlaha Jongin kembali mencium bibir tipis Sehun. Kali ini lebih lama. Namja tan itu mengulum bibir bawah Sehun dan menggigitnya pelan. Berusaha untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sehun dengan tanpa segan membuka mulutnya saat lidah Jongin menjilati bibir bawahnya, meminta izin sang pemilik untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya. Lidah lihai Jongin pun mulai masuk, bergulat dengan lidah Sehun untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya lidah Sehun kalah dan berakhir dengan lidah Jongin yang mengabsen satu per satu gigi Sehun.

Sehun semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka –jika hal itu memang bisa. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher jenjang Jongin. Meremas surai gelap Jongin saat ia merasa ciuman mereka semakin panas.

Setelah Sehun merasa sudah hampir kehilangan nafasnya akibat ciuman panasnya dengan Jongin, bibir tebal itu perlahan turun menuju leher jenjang dan putih milik Sehun. Mengecup leher jenjang itu lembut, memberikan seluruh afeksinya dalam kecupan lembut itu. Sehun hanya melenguh pelan saat ia merasakan bibir Jongin menggigit lehernya, memberikan bekas kemerahan disana.

Tangan-tangan Jongin membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Sehun. Memberikan sensasi panas saat jemari Jongin tanpa sengaja meraba kulit putihnya saat membuka kancing piyamanya. Jongin membuka kemejanya yang seluruh kancingnya telah di lepas Sehun tadi sembari terus mengecupi tubuh mulus Sehun.

Tangan kirinya meraba nipple Sehun yang sudah sangat menegang akibat sentuhan kecil Jongin, sedangkan tangan yang satunya meraba perut rata Sehun. Memberikan sensasi menggeletik yang menyenangkan di perutnya. Tangan itu terus ke bawah hingga akhirnya sampai ke bagian bawah Sehun yang sudah menegang dan basah.

Bibir Jongin yang tadinya menggigiti collar bone Sehun turun ke dadanya. Ia menggigit pelan nipple kiri Sehun dan membuat Sehun mengerang hebat merasakan rasa nikmat luar biasa.

"Eunghh... aaah... Jongin." Erangan Sehun semakin menjadi saat mulut Jongin terus menggiti nipple kirinya dan tangan Jongin yang juga memelintir nipple kanannya. Dan jangan lupakan tangan Jongin yang meremas milik Sehun dari balik celana piyamanya.

"Jo-jongin... eungh... lepaskan... aaah.. saja..." pinta Sehun dengan suara tersenggal. Ia tidak tahan lagi jika Jongin hanya meremas miliknya dari balik celana piyamanya.

Mengerti dengan permintaan Sehun, Jongin pun melepas celana Sehun seutuhnya. Sehun dapat merasakan sensasi dingin yang menerpa miliknya saat celananya telah seutuhnya di lempar begitu saja oleh Jongin. Namun rasa itu segera tergantikan saat Jongin meremas miliknya itu dengan sangat lihai. Membuat Sehun serasa melayang dan membuat erangannya semakin menjadi.

Bibir Jongin yang tadi bermain-main dengan nipple kirinya turun menuju perutnya dan meninggalkan jejak kissmark dalam perjalannya menuju ke bagian bawah Sehun. Ia menjilat milik Sehun yang sudah mengeluarkan precum dan memasukan milik Sehun itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dan mulai melakukan hal yang selalu membuat Sehun seperti melihat bintang.

"Aaaah... Jongin... " seolah Sehun telah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara, hanya nama Jongin dan erangan penuh nikmat yang dapat ia keluarkan saat Jongin memasuk keluarkan muliknya itu ke dalam mulut Jongin yang terasa panas.

Terus seperti itu hingga Sehun merasa pada puncaknya dan akhirnya ia mengeluarkan cairannya itu di dalam mulut Jongin entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya semenjak mereka pertama melakukan hal ini. Dan Jongin seperti biasa akan menelannya tanpa ragu.

Selalu seperti itu, sebelum akhirnya Jongin akan berhenti dan mengecup Sehun di dahinya. Mereka tidak pernah melakukan lebih dari ini. Dan Sehun tidak menyukai itu. Ia menginginkan lebih. Ia ingin mengikuti apa yang hatinya inginkan, seperti apa yang Jongin katakan padanya.

Karena itulah saat Jongin hendak pergi, Sehun menahan tangan Jongin. "Kenapa berhenti? Bukankah kau ingin aku megikuti kata hatiku? Aku ingin yang lebih dari ini!"

Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun penuh rasa sayang. "Kau yakin?" tanya Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk mantap. Jongin tersenyum lembut padanya dan kembali menciumi bibir Sehun yang sebenarnya masih sangat memerah.

Jongin kembali meremas milik Sehun itu dan membuatnya kembali menegang. Namun kali ini sesuai permintaan Sehun, tangan-tangannya perlahan turun ke bagian manhole milik Sehun. Jongin mengangkat kaki Sehun dan membuatnya mengalung di pinggang Jongin.

"Ini mungkin akan terasa aneh dan mungkin... sedikit sakit. Tapi nanti akan lebih baik. Kau masih yakin akan melakukannya?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi, mencoba meyakinkan. Dan Sehun kembali menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

Perlahan Jongin memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam hole Sehun. Ia memutar-mutar jarinya di dalam, berusaha mempersiapkan Sehun untuk miliknya yang akan lebih besar. Sehun merasakan perasaan aneh saat satu jemari Jongin telah masuk ke dalam dirinya. Saat jari kedua Jongin masuk, Sehun mulai merasakan rasa perih dan sakit di bagian bawahnya.

"Jangan hentikan..." ucap Sehun saat ia merasakan Jongin mulai ragu untuk melakukannya. Namjat tan itu mengangguk mengerti, kemudian ia memasukan jari ketiganya saat ia merasa Sehun sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Rileks... Jika tidak, kau akan semakin kesakitan." Ucap Jongin. Ia mencium bibir Sehun berusaha mengalihkan namja itu dari rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di bawah sana.

Jongin mulai memasuk keluarkan jarinya perlahan, berusaha mencari sweet spot Sehun yang akan menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tengah Sehun rasakan saat ini. Sehun mulai merasakan rasa nikmat yang menajalar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat jari Jongin menyentuh satu titik di bagian paling dalamnya tersebut. Jongin semakin menusuk-nusuk prostate Sehun dan membuat namja manis itu semakin mengerang hebat di bawahnya.

"Disitu.. aah.. terus Jong.. aaah..."

Erangan Sehun di bawahnya itu semakin membuat milik Jongin yang terasa berdenyut-denyut itu semakin mengeras. Ia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan membuat Sehun melenguh kecewa. "Tenanglah, aku akan memberikan yang lebih dari itu."

Jongin pun melepas celana yang masih membalut bagian bawahnya itu dan melemparnya sembarang. Ia meremas miliknya dan mengocokya sehingga membuat milikya itu semakin membesar. Ia memposisikan miliknya itu di depan hole Sehun. "Kau siap?" tanyanya dan Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Jongin memasukan miliknya secara perlahan. Hole milik Sehun terasa begitu meremasnya. Membuatnya merasakan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa yang sedari pertama melihat Sehun ingin ia rasakan.

Sehun merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa saat milik Jongin yang lebih besar dari tiga jarinya itu perlahan masuk ke dalamnya. Sebulir air mata menerobos matanya dan turun ke pipinya. Ia merasakan milik Jongin sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalamnya. Sehun berusaha merileksasikan dirinya seperti apa yang dikatakan Jongin.

"Bergeraklah." Ucap Sehun saat ia berhasil sedikit merileksasikan dirinya.

Jongin pun mulai memasuk keluarkan miliknya. Ia berusaha memposisikan miliknya itu agar langsung menusuk prostatae Sehun.

"Aaaaah... disana..." ucap Sehun saat milik Jongin tersebut menusuk sweet spotnya itu.

Jongin pun terus menusuk-nusukan milikya itu ke prostate Sehun. Membuat namja di bawahnya itu semakin mengerang hebat saat Jongin mulai mempercepat tusukannya. Jongin merasakan dinding Sehun semakin mengecil dan semakin meremas milik Jongin.

"Jongin... harder.. faster..." pinta Sehun dan dengan senang hati Jongin kabulkan.

Jongin terus menusuk-nusukan miliknya itu dengan semakin keras dan semakin cepat. Membuat namja manis dibawahnya semakin mengerang tidak karuan.

Tusukan Jongin terhadap prostatenya yang semakin kuat dan cepat itu membuat Sehun hanya bisa mengerang dan mengucapkan nama Jongin semakin keras dan tidak karuan. Hal itu semakin membuat Sehun merasa pada batasnya hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan cairannya tepat ke perut six pack Jongin.

Disisi lain dindin Sehu yang semakin meremas milik Jongin itu semakin membuat Jongin pada batasnya. Ditambah dengan Sehun yang pada akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya di perut Jongin membuat Jongin akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya itu di dalam Sehun dan menembakan cairannya itu ke prostate Sehun.

Perlahan Jongin mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam Sehun. Kemudian ia menidurkan dirinya di samping Sehun. Nafas mereka berdua masih tersenggal karena aktivitas intim yang mereka lakukan.

Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun, tidak mempedulikan tubuh keduanya yang diselimuti oleh peluh. Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Sehun penuh rasa sayang, membuat rasa kantuk yang Sehun rasakan semakin menjadi.

Jongin sedikit membangunkan tubuhnya untuk menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya ia pun ikut tertidur sembari memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan penuh rasa sayang.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah tidak lagi mempedulikan berapa lama Jongin tinggal bersamanya. Ia menyukai kehadiran namja tan yang sudah memberikannya afeksi yang selalu Sehun inginkan. Dan namja tan itu sudah memberinya perasaan cinta yang tidak pernah ia rasakan.

Sehun baru kembali dari mini market untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari mereka berdua. Hari ini ia berniat memasakan namja tan itu sesuatu yang special. Ia sudah belajar memasak pada salah satu rekan kerjaya, Kyungsoo.

Senyum manis tidak pernah terlepas dari wajah manisnya. Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat ekspresi yang akan Jongin tunjukan saat namja tan itu memakan masakannya.

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya dan ia di herankan dengan keadaan rumah yang terasa sangat sepi. Biasanya ia akan mendengar suara televisi atau kalau tidak suara musik yang akan selalu Jongin putar. Namun kali ini ia tidak mendengarnya.

Sehun menjatuhkan belanjaannya dengan kaget saat ia melihat keadaan rumahnya yang kacau balau. Semua barang-barangnya berserakan dimana-mana. Seolah ada badai yang menimpa rumahnya ini. Atau jangan-jangan...

Dengan perasaan panik Sehun mencari-cari keberadaan Jongin yang meghilang entah kemana. Seingatnya sebelum ia pergi ke mini market, namja tan itu masih menonton acara kartun pororo yang ia rekam. Sehun terus mencari keberadaan Jongin dengan perasaan kalut hingga pencarian terakhirnya adalah kamarnya.

Ia membuka kamarnya itu dengan perlahan, berharap ia dapat melihat namja tan itu tengah melakukan hal konyol di kamaranya. Namun hatinya mencelos saat tidak ia temukan keberadaan Jongin di dalam sana. Ia hanya menemukan jaket hitam Jongin yang tersimpan rapi di atas ranjangnya.

Sehun berjalan ke arah ranjangnya dan mendapati sebuah kaset rekaman di simpan tepat di atas Jaket hitam Jongin. Sehun segera mengambilnya dan berlari dengan terburu-buru ke ruang tengahnya. Dengan perasaan tidak nyaman dan rasa panik yang menyelubunginya, namja manis itu pun mulai memutar kaset itu di DVD yang untungnya tidak rusak.

Di layar televisinya ia melihat Jongin, dan hatinya kembali mencelos saat melihat wajah tampan Jongin ternodai oleh luka lebam di pipinya dan luka robek di bagian bawah bibirnya. Namja tan itu terlihat mencoba tersenyum ke arah kamera.

"Hai. Maaf aku membuat rumahmu berantakan." Jongin pun terkekeh dan meringis kesakitan dan memegang bibirnya itu. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak dapat memberitahu apapun tentang diriku padamu dan aku minta maaf karena aku tiba-tiba saja pergi dari rumah. Walaupun aku tidak yakin dapat menyebutnya sebagai rumahku." Kembali Jongin tertawa yang jelas sekali terlihat dipaksakan. "Kuharap kau tidak mencariku. Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam masalahku. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka." Kali ini Jongin terlihat terdiam dan menatap kamera dengan tatapan serius, seolah ia tengah menatap Sehun dengan langsung. "Untuk yang terakhir, aku ingin mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu Oh Sehun. Tidak masalah bagiku jika kau tidak merasakan hal sama denganku, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja. Aku harap kita dapat bertemu kembali setelah aku menyelesaikan masalahku. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin." Dan setelah itu rekaman tersebut pun berakhir.

Sehun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Mengapa? Mengapa disaat ia telah menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan nyaman dan cinta, orang itu harus pergi seperti ini.

"Bodoh... aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin."

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak kepergian Jongin yang tanpa jejak itu. Sehun tidak mencari keberadaan Jongin seperti apa yang dikatakan namja tan itu. Ia hanya mencoba untuk percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti namja tan itu akan kembali padanya. Dan Sehun tidak peduli seberapa lama pun itu.

Hari ini Sehun harus kembali pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan sepi. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menyapanya saat ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Tidak ada lagi yang akan memeluknya erat saat badai berlangsung. Tidak ada yang dengan hati menggosok punggung Sehun saat ia mandi.

Sehun mulai merasakan hatinya kembali pecah saat ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat membutuhkan Jongin saat ini. Ia sangat membutuh pelukan nyaman Jongin. Ia sangat membutuhkan belaian lembut Jongin. Ia membutuhkan Jongin.

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya. Dalam hati Sehun terus berharap bahwa orang yang tengah mengetuk pitunya itu adalah namja tan yang sangat ia cintai itu. Namun ia harus kecewa karena yang mengetuk pintunya adalah seorang namja asing yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

"Siapa ya?" tanya Sehun pada sang namja asing. Namja asing itu tidak menjawab, ia justru menyerahkan surat dan kamera pada Sehun.

"Itu adalah surat dari Kim Jongin untuk Oh Sehun. Dan kamera itu akan kau gunakan untuk merekam pesanmu pada Kim Jongin."

Sehun begitu terkejut begitu mendengar penuturan dari namja asing tersebut. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang namja asing dengan keras. "Kau tahu dimana Jongin berada? Dimana ia sekarang?" tanya Sehun tidak sabaran. Entah mengapa air matanya mulai kembali mengalir saat mendengar nama Jongin lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan keberadaannya. Sekarang kau harus segera membaca surat itu merekam pesanmu. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu disini."

Sejujurnya Sehun merasa tidak puas mendengar jawaban dari sang namja asing. Namun kali ini pikirannya terlalu dipenuhi oleh Jongin untuk memperdulikan kata-kata sang namja asing yang terkesan sangat kasar tersebut. Sehun pun segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya diikuti oleh namja asing tersebut.

Dengan jantungnya yang terus berdetak kencang, Sehun pun membuka surat dari Jongin.

_Hei! Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak menghubungimu. Aku hanya bisa mengirimkan surat ini padamu. Aku dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dan membuat dirimu sendiri sakit. Tubuhmu sudah sangat kurus, jadi jangan sakit dan membuatnya semakin kurus kerempeng. Ahahaha._

_Aku akan berusaha dengan keras untuk kembali lagi padamu. Karena itulah, maukah kau menungguku? Tapi tidak juga tidak masalah. Itu hak mu kan?_

_Untuk terakhir, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah mengajariku perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang. Mungkin kau tidak mengingatnya tapi aku juga ingin berterima kasih padamu karena dulu kau pernah menolongku, jauh sebelum kau menolongku saat malam itu._

_Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun. Dan akan terus mencintaimu._

_sign_

_Kim Jongin._

Sehun kembali menangis setelah membaca surat dari Jongin, namun ia tidak bisa terus-terusan menangis. Ia harus segera membalas surat itu melalui rekaman karena ia ingat namja asing itu mengatakan ia tidak punya banyak waktu disini.

Setelah menyetel kameranya, Sehun berusaha keras untu terlihat tersenyum walaupun matanya masih memerah akibat menangis tadi.

"Hai Jongin! Memang sudah lama kau tidak menghubungiku? Kemana saja kau?" Sehun berusaha menahan air mata yang kembali ingin mengalir ke pipinya. "Jongin... aku merindukanmu. Cepatlah kembali. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana jika tidak ada kau." Akhirnya Sehun pun mengeluarkan setiap keluh kesahnya di depan kamera itu. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan keberadaan namja asing itu. Ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan setiap rasa rindu yang ia rasakan saat ini. "Aku juga mencintaimu Jongin. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli kau itu buronan atau apapun itu, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau kembali padaku." dan setelah itu sang namja asing itu menghentikan rekamannya. Pertanda bahwa hanya sampai situ yang dapat Sehun katakan, walaupun namja manis itu masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih.

Namja asing itu pergi setelah Sehun menyelesaikan rekamannya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali menangis diam sembari terus memeluk surat dari Jongin.

"Cepatlah kembali, Jongin."

Dan setelah menangis cukup lama, Sehun pun tertidur dengan harapan ia dapat segera bertemu dengan Jongin.

.

**oOo**

**FIN**

**oOo**

**Itu adalah ending yang aneh dan sangat ngegantung. Saya tahu itu.**

**Maaf kalo misalnya ceritnya masih sangat tidak jelas begini. Saya Cuma fokusi cerita ini ke sudut pandang Sehun -_-**

**Sempat kepikiran sih pengen bikin dari sudut pandang Jongin, tapi yaaa... kita lihat saja nanti. Ngikutin mood aja sih kalo saya itu**

**And well... ini adalah kali pertama saya bikin sesuatu yang rate M**

**Saya berusaha ngikutin gaya menulis dari FF inggris rate M yang sering saya baca tapi hasilnya malah jadi aneh kayak gini. Saya ngerasa tidak ada hot-hotnya (tapi yaaa... dasarnya emang saya gak niat bikin sesuatu yang hot sih. Bagian **_**itu **_**cuma tambahan saja)**

**Maaf kalo misalnya ada typo atau sejenisnya. Saya belum sempet cek yang adegan-adegan terkahir (saya males #plak)**

**Saya harap readerdeul senang membaca FF saya ini. FF ini saya buat untuk menghilangkan mood bikin cerita berat yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghantui (?) pikiran saya, karena saya ingin ngelanjutin FF 'is that you?' milik saya. -_-**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


End file.
